Goodnight My Love
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Based on the song by Honor Society. Wade Barrett has been dating Samantha Rivera for a year and a half. After she's been outcasted by her fellow Superstars and Divas, Wade believes Sam's making a mistake by being with him. How will he make it right?


I don't own anything related to the WWE. I don't own Wade Barrett or the song this story is based off. WWE belongs to Vince McMahon, Wade Barrett technically owns himself, and Honor Society owns the song 'Goodnight My Love'.

**_It's been quite a long year_**

**_Like we're being tested to face all our fears_**

Wade Barrett looked over to his girlfriend of a year and a half, Samantha Rivera. They've been through quite a lot since everyone found out that they were together a year ago.

The two began dating in secret because they knew how the rest of the locker room would react. Wade wasn't the most well liked guy in the WWE. After he won NXT, he formed the Nexus, and attacked not only John Cena, but whoever stood in the way of what they wanted.

Sam just so happened to be good friends with John Cena, so she didn't like Wade or the Nexus all that much either. At least, in the beginning. Something changed; maybe she changed. But she couldn't help but find herself attracted to Wade freaking Barrett.

And just like Sam, Wade couldn't help but be attracted to Sam. He would always tell himself that she would only serve as a distraction. It wasn't until he was urged by fellow Nexus member, Justin Gabriel, to follow his instincts and at least see if she felt the same way.

Don't get her wrong, Sam resisted his invitations for dates. Her dislike for him became a full blown crush. Of course, she had no one to talk to about it. All her friends in the locker room, Superstars and Divas, hated the Nexus. She couldn't further resist the charm of Wade Barrett, so he was okay with going out on a date in secret…well Justin being the only one to know.

That first date led to a series of dates before Wade had asked her to go steady with him. The first six months were great. It was all in secret of course, but they were happy.

It was until Alicia Fox, who Sam didn't get along with very much, caught them kissing one time. She wasted no time in opening her big mouth and by the time Sam had walked into catering about an hour later, everyone knew.

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" John had asked as he walked up to Sam.<p>

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Are you dating Wade Barrett? Is it true?"

"John, look—"

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

As if on cue, Wade, along with the Nexus had walked into catering. John had immediately turned and jumped on Wade, throwing punch after punch. A few of the Superstars had to break it up.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you use Sam to get to me!" John screamed at Wade as he was held back.

"What are you talking about, Cena?" Wade replied back with a hint of venom.

"Oh don't play dumb. I know you're dating Sam. You leave her out of this."

"Despite what you may think, my world doesn't revolve around you. Clearly I've got better things to do than to beat you down every week."

John fought the grips holding him back as he turned to look at Sam as tear fell down her eye.

"Let me go, I'm not going to hit him." John told everyone holding him

They cautiously let him go, standing in front of the path to Wade. John walked up to Sam and sighed.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this. But Sam, I can't let you be with Wade. Can't you see he's manipulating you?"

"What if he's not John? What if he actually cares about me the way he says he does? You don't know him like I do." Sam replied, almost pleading.

"He's just telling you what you want to hear. He'll do anything to get under my skin, and getting into a relationship with you is the perfect way."

"John, can't you consider that this is about me? I care for him, okay? I have feelings for this man, no matter how much I didn't want to. I'm not gonna fight them. Why can't you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"Because I can't stand by and let him take advantage of you. This is what he wants, Sam. Don't you get it?"

Another tear fell from Sam's eye as she looked down to the ground. She had really hoped there would be a better time for her to have talked to John about this. She didn't wanna do this in front of the entire locker room.

"I'm sorry, John. But I'm not gonna end things with Wade. I really like him."

"So what you're saying is that you're choosing Wade and his band of morons over me and the rest of the locker room?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"You might as well have." John turned to Wade. "I hope you're happy, Barrett. You got what you wanted."

John then walked towards the door.

"John, wait, please. John." Sam called after him.

John sadly turned to look at her before walking out the door. With tears falling from her eyes, Sam looked around as everyone watched.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Sam lost friends left and right. No one liked the fact that she was dating the leader of the Nexus. Everyone agreed with John that he was using and manipulating her. The thing was, Wade never once used Sam to get under John's skin. He really cared and continued to care for her. Although, Sam had managed to keep friends in Kelly Kelly, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. They didn't like who she was dating, but it didn't mean they couldn't still be friends with her.<p>

It wasn't long after her 'friends' had abandoned her when people had started to say horrible things behind her back. Every time Wade or Sam entered the room, the whispers would begin. Fortunately, Kelly, Evan or Kofi would be the ones to shoot down rumors when Sam couldn't.

This has lasted for a good year, so far, and continues to this day. All because she decided to date and fall in love with Wade Barrett. No matter what, she stayed by his side, despite how everyone treated her.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as she came out of the bathroom, tying her hair up.

"Yeah, fine." Wade replied, snapping back into reality.

"You sure? You looked deep in thought."

"I'm fine, really."

Wade grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her down on the bed with him. She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

**_Finally your mind will get some rest_**

**_And you'll feel much better_**

**_When you're laying on my chest I'll keep you right by my side_**

**_I feel you breathing, close your tired eyes_**

Wade looked down at his right shoulder, where Sam slept soundly. This happened to be the best sleep she had gotten in months. She would often cry herself to sleep over losing so many people she cared about in her life.

John Cena would act as if she didn't exist.

Eve Torres would ignore her and talk about her as if she weren't there.

Natalya would talk to her, just as long as no one knew, because she was afraid to be outcasted like she was.

The way she was treated backstage really took a toll on Sam. What made it hurt even more, was when there were crowds or a camera, they would pretend like nothing was wrong until they were out of sight. Then everything would go back to the way they were.

Were there times where Sam would ask herself if Wade was worth being outcasted? Of course, but she knew he was. He's treated her like a queen ever since they started dating. She just wished that people would understand that Wade wasn't a bad guy or that he wasn't using her.

Wade ran his hand over Sam's hair a few times before looking back towards the ceiling. He was happy that she could finally rest peacefully. God knows she deserved and needed it.

**_Goodnight my love_**

**_I feel you drifting_**

**_Goodbye my best friend_**

**_This ain't no kind of living_**

**_Goodnight my love_**

**_And I'll hold you one more time until tomorrow  
><em>**

**_While you're deep in a dream_**

**_I'm awake and thinking of what we could have been_**

**_And could I have done something better_**

**_And made some changes_**

Wade knew that he loved Sam. He loved her with everything he had. He was surprised that it was her he ended up falling for. He never expected to find he was capable of such feelings. The feelings of love and happiness.

The problem was, he knew he couldn't let her live like this. It hurt him every day to see how everyone treated her. This is why he was alright with keeping their relationship secret. But Alicia Fox had to say something. Of course she had to.

If he hadn't kissed her in that hallway and waited until somewhere a bit more private, Alicia wouldn't have found out about them.

Being in this relationship was something Wade knew was the biggest mistake of Sam's life. If it weren't for him, everything would be great for his Sammy. He also knew that he would have to do something to fix it.

What he had planned was something he or Sam weren't gonna like: they would have to break up.

It would be the only way to put a stop to things. He knew she would object to this plan, so he knew he had to be the one to leave her. The issue with that one? There was no way he could look her in the eye and tell her he didn't want to be with her anymore.

This was something he had planned for about a week. He spent that entire time writing the note he would leave behind for her to read. He had a hard time trying to find the words.

This was for the best.

**_But objects in the review mirror are closer than they seem_**

**_There's no use grasping when things are out of reach_**

**_Goodnight my love_**

**_I feel you drifting_**

**_Goodbye my best friend_**

**_This ain't no kind of living_**

**_Goodnight my love_**

**_And I'll hold you one more time until tomorrow_**

Wade had hoped things would die down. He hoped that maybe everyone would realize they were over reacting and apologize to Sam. He didn't expect it for himself, just Sam. She deserved at least that much. But things never changed. No matter how much he had hoped.

He spent all week trying to convince himself that this was something he had to do for Sam.

Samantha Rivera was the sweetest person he ever knew. The fact that she was always searching for the good in people is what made him fall in love with her. She was supposed to hate him and for a while there she did, but she found a way to break down those walls and show her that she was right.

Deep down in the depths of Wade Barrett's soul, he really was a good guy. But he only felt comfortable showing that to her and no one else. What he really liked is that she never tried to change him. She understood why he would put on this front with everyone else. He remembered when she had told him that she didn't care, just as long as she could see the real him.

He quickly wiped the tear that fell down his face as he realized the time to make his move was rapidly approaching. He knew he would have to forget how it made him feel. This was so he could allow Sam to be happy again; so she can have her friends back; so the whispers behind her back would stop. She deserved to be treated like the queen she was.

**_Inside I'm dying_**

**_I don't wanna let you go_**

**_We've worked so hard and_**

**_Outside I'm crying_**

**_My heart won't admit what my mind already knows_**

**_And it's getting light outside_**

**_I guess I'll get up_**

**_Put on my clothes and kiss you one more time_**

**_So close your tired eyes_**

Wade noticed the darkness that filled the room was starting to become lighter. He looked down at Sam and kissed her gently on her forehead. He then proceeded to get out of bed without waking her up, which happened to be a success.

He grabbed his clothes off the floor and put them on, watching Sam's face as she continued to sleep. He forever etched that moment into his mind as he turned around and grabbed his bag. He fished for the note and placed it on the nightstand nearby. He leaned down and kissed Sam a final time before quietly making his way to the door.

Taking one final look behind him, Wade Barrett reluctantly walked out the door with a heavy heart.

**_Goodnight my love_**

**_I feel you drifting baby_**

**_Goodbye my best friend_**

**_This ain't no kind of living_**

**_Goodnight my love_**

**_At least I held you one last time before tomorrow_**

* * *

><p><span>Let me know if you want me to turn this into a story! I hope you liked it!<span>


End file.
